Rain
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Tobio berdiri didepan apartementnya. Basah kuyup. OiKage untuk #CPC2016


**Rain**

 **Haikyuu! by Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

 **Summary:** Un-beta/Tobio berdiri didepan apartementnya. Basah kuyup. OiKage untuk #CPC2016

.

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Oikawa untuk menyadari orang bodoh macam apa yang mengunjungi apartementnya selarut ini di tengah hujan yang nyaris mendekati badai.

"O-Oikawa- _san_... _ano_ -"

Wajahnya sedikit memerah, bibir mungilnya gemetar saat akan menyebutkan sederetan keperluannya. Oikawa menyadari suara itu.

"HAHAHA KAU TERLIHAT BODOH SAAT BASAH KUYUP BEGITU, TOBIO- _CHAN_! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?"

Ini sudah diantisipasi. Kageyama Tobio tidak kaget saat kakak kelasnya semasa SMP menertawakannya hingga kelewat wajar.

"Begini...aku-"

"Nggak mau dengar! Bodoh, bodoh~ Tobio- _chan_ bodoh~" Oikawa menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kantung matanya, mengejek Tobio seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ini juga sudah diantisipasi. Tobio tidak akan mudah terbawa emosi. Lagipula jika saja semalam ia menonton ramalan cuaca, ia tidak akan berlatih _toss_ dan _jogging_ hingga larut. Semua itu memang bermula dari kebodohannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu Oikawa- _sa_ — _choo_!" Tobio menggosok hidungnya yang semakin memerah. Manik cokelat Oikawa dapat menangkap jelas tubuh pemuda dihadapannya menggigil. Dinginnya udara saat badai serasa menusuk tulang, tak heran Tobio sampai semenyedihkan sekarang.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas.

"Yah...aku akan mendengarkanmu kali ini, Tobio- _chan_ , jika..." Oikawa menggantungkan kalimatnya, menyeringai, "Kau menciumku... _disini_." Oikawa menunjuk pipinya sendiri, masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Tobio mematung. Ia tidak memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini—atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak memprediksikan Oikawa akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh, tidak harus pipi kok. Kau bebas melakukannya dimana saja. _Mood_ ku sedang baik, jadi mungkin aku akan memberikanmu hadiah jika kau melakukannya dengan benar."

"...aku pergi,"

Oikawa menangkap lengan kiri Tobio, sedikit mencengkramnya, "Tunggu, tunggu Tobio s _ayang_. Kau mau menerjang hujan badai ini? Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi tidak tahu kau sebegini _bodoh_ nya."

Mana sudi ia _mencium_ Oikawa? Belum puaskah laki-laki itu mengejeknya dengan memanggil 'Tobio- _chan_ '?

Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini...

"Tapi kalau kau memang memilih untuk mengikuti kebodohanmu dengan menerjang badai-"

 _CHU_

...dia terpaksa mengalah.

Oikawa mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"...kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Sekarang tolong dengarkan aku."—cemberut, namun tak mampu menyembunyikan warna merah yang menjalar sampai telinganya.

"Pfft—ahahaha! Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk bebas menciumku dimana saja, tapi tak kusangka kau menciumku di bibir." Oikawa membuka pintunya lebar, sebuah gestur untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, "Masuklah, sebelum pikiranku berubah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu di tengah badai ini."

Raut wajah Tobio tidak berubah banyak, namun Oikawa tahu bahwa ia cukup senang. Seperti anak anjing yang baru mendapatkan rumah untuk bernaung.

"Maaf mengganggu..."

"Cepat mandi atau kau akan masuk angin. Aku akan membawakan baju ganti untukmu," Oikawa membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencarikan baju yang pas untuknya.

" _Ano,_ Oikawa- _san_ -"

"Ya, ya Tobio- _chan_ , aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan membiarkanmu bermalam disini."

Binar imajiner terlihat di manik kelam Tobio, "T-Terima kasih banyak! Kalau begitu, aku pinjam kamar mandinya."

* * *

Oikawa mungkin sebenarnya tidak membenci Tobio, atau mungkin terlalu mati rasa sehingga ia _cukup baik_ untuk membiarkan Tobio bermalam di apartementnya. Baiklah, pilihan untuk meninggalkannya di tengah badai terdengar pilihan yang luar biasa baik untuk ukuran seseorang yang dibenci.

Namun kenyataan berbicara lain.

"Oikawa-s _an-_ "

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Tobio—pfft!"

Semburat merah tipis memberikan gradasi kentara pada wajah pucat Tobio. Kaos latihan Aoba Josai milik Oikawa sewaktu ia masih kelas 1 lengkap dengan celana _training_ nya—yang mana tetap kebesaran bagi Tobio.

"T-tolong jangan tertawa!" Tobio melipat ujung celananya yang sedikit kepanjangan.

Tawa Oikawa meledak, "Baju itu sudah tidak muat kupakai. Bersyukurlah aku masih memberikanmu sepasang pakaian dan tidak membiarkanmu telanjang semalaman. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti." Oikawa tersenyum jahil.

Siapapun, tolong anak ini!

"Hei Tobio- _chan_ ," Oikawa menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa _tosca_ jauh lebih cocok melekat di tubuhmu daripada hitam?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

Manik cokelat dan kelam bertemu, menciptakan sebuah jeda yang cukup lama diantara mereka. Tobio memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sampai akhirnya Oikawa memutuskan sembari menghela napas.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kepanjangan buatmu mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah pakai celana."

"Ap-"

"Tobio- _chan_ ," Oikawa menepuk sisi kanan _futon_ , sebuah isyarat untuk menyuruhnya tidur disana—

Eh? Tidur—bersebelahan dengan Oikawa- _san_?

"Tidak terima-kasih. Aku akan mengambil _futon_ lain-"

"Oh, aku baru ingat, _futon_ untuk tamu baru saja kukirim ke tempat _laundry_. Takeru mengompol saat menginap disini kemarin. Dan...hanya ini yang kupunya. _Well_ , kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Tobio- _chan_."

...rasanya mau nangis saja.

Tobio menghela napas, berjalan kearah Oikawa setengah niat. Toh hanya semalam, dia bersumpah akan langsung hengkang pagi buta. Kebetulan ada jadwal latihan pagi hari Senin—

 _KATS_

" _Whoa_ , mati listrik?"

 _TUK_

 _BRUK_

" _Itte-_!"

"Ah, maafkan aku Oikawa- _san_. Sepertinya aku tersandung kakimu," Tobio meraba sekelilingnya. Kegelapan membuatnya harus mengandalkan pendengaran maupun indera perabanya.

" _Ouch_ , Tobio- _chan_ , itu wajahku!"

"M-maaf-"

Oikawa sedikit membanting Tobio ke sisi kanannya dan merangkapnya dalam sebuah kungkungan. Baik Tobio maupun Oikawa tak dapat melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"Oikawa-s _an_...?"

 _GREP_

Oikawa membawanya ke sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia memendamkan kepalanya ke pertautan leher dan bahu Tobio.

"...maaf..." gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa?"

"...hei Tobio- _chan_ , kau pasti membenciku kan? Kebencianku pada Ushiwaka membuatku membenci orang-orang jenius sepertimu. Dan mengingat hal itu membuatku sadar akan kekanakanku-"

"Aku tidak pernah membenci Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Anu, gimana menjelaskannya ya...aku juga tidak pernah menganggap diriku jenius atau apapun sebutannya. Aku hanya ingin melatih permainanku. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku berniat masuk Aoba Johsai-"

"Sungguh!? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya Tobio- _ch_ —bhuh!?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Oikawa- _san_." Tobio menempelkan telapak tangannya di bibir Oikawa untuk membungkamnya, "Hanya saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin kuat dengan jalanku sendiri. Kau mungkin menyebutku jenius, tapi kau tetap satu-satunya _setter_ yang belum mampu kukalahkan."

"...aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu."

"Mana mungkin kuberitahu. Aku sendiri malu mengatakannya." Tobio bersyukur dengan matinya lampu kamar Oikawa sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Uuh...kau lucu sekali, Tobio- _chan_. Ternyata aku sangat mencintaimu...!"

"S-sesak—hei itu menggelikan, Oikawa-s _an_!"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini! Aku selalu menyesal tidak dapat mengatakan hal ini padamu saat SMP. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah kau membenciku setelah kejadian itu. Dan...dan mendengar jawaban darimu langsung...uh...!"

Tobio tidak pernah tahu jika kakak kelasnya sebegini dramatisnya. Nyaris saja ia tertawa lepas. Entah mengapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa lega.

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu mengelus surai Oikawa lembut.

"Tobio-c _han_...Tobio- _chan_...hiks..."

"Kau memalukan...s _enpai_ ," jeda, " _Oyasuminasai_..."

.

 **FIN**

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Selamat pagi..." Tobio menguap lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Kageyama." Sugawara menyapanya sembari mengganti pakain.

" _OSSU_!" Nishinoya dan Tanaka menyambutnya, penuh semangat seperti biasa. Tsukishima bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, menyebalkan.

"Hei Kageyama- _kun_! Aku ingin _toss_ yang lebih _gwaah_! dari biasanya!"

" _Uruse yo, boke._ Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu latihan sampai muntah." Tobio melepas kemejanya.

"Kageyama, ada sesuatu di leher belakangmu." Sugawara menunjuk leher belakangnya.

"Hm? Aku tidak dapat melihatnya..."

"Yah, justru akan mengerikan kalau kau dapat melihatnya. Tunggu sebentar, seingatku ada cermin disini—ah, ini dia." Sugawara mengarahkan cermin ke leher belakang Tobio dan sedikit memiringkan cerminnya agar Tobio dapat melihatnya.

"Ah-"

"Bukankah itu semacam _hickey_? Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kekasih, raja." Ujar Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Sugawara memerah, "E-eh? Maaf aku tidak tahu—"

"APAA!? KAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH!? SIALAN KAU KAGEYAMA, JANGAN MELANGKAHI KAMI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA ITU KIYOKO- _SAN_!" Nishinoya dan Tanaka menyerbu Kageyama dengan teriakan-teriakan.

"Bukan-!"

"Oi Kageyama, aku tidak pernah tahu kau sebegini mesumnya..."

"Pfft...ahahah! Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya menyembunyikannya, Raja? Itu bukan hal yang layak diperlihatkan loh."

'OIKAWA-S _AN_ SIALAAAAN!' teriak Tobio dalam hati.

.

 **FIN for real lol**

.

A/N: _Omake_ nya terinspirasi dari doujin OiKage (lupa judulnya)


End file.
